Order of Seekers
The Order of Seekers is an extraterritorial exploration and peacekeeping Order commissioned by the Overseers of the Veran Alliance after the Great Veran Conflict. The Order of Seekers was established in A.Y. 17 (V.Y. 2575) by the Overseers in order to further Alliance interests in galactic exploration, colonization, scientific research, and the establishment of interstellar trade routes. The Order of Seekers The first group of Seekers were handpicked by the Overseers from a pool of outstanding military and scientific candidates. Each Overseer nominated one or more candidates, and the candidates were voted on by the entire Overseer council. There are two divisions of Seekers: The Lumens and the Lancers. The highest rank one can attain in the Order of Seekers is called the Vanguard. The Vanguard The Vanguard represents the most disciplined, diplomatic, intelligent, and dedicated citizens and soldiers in the Galactic Alliance. The Vanguard leads the Alliance’s efforts in the exploration of and peacekeeping within the Galaxy. Vanguards are highly capable soldiers, engineers, medical specialists, academics, political strategists, and researchers. Each Vanguard has a specialty. Vanguard candidates are nominated from either the Lancer or Lumen divisions by a current Vanguard. The Overseers then interview each candidate to determine if they are worthy to become a Vanguard. In order to be considered for nomination to the Vanguards, a Lancer or Lumen must exhibit unique specializations and qualifications, including spectacular record of service with the Order, advanced tactical prowess, and unparalleled leadership qualities. Candidates must be nominated by a current Vanguard to be considered for promotion. Once promoted, each new Vanguard is allowed to select their Outfit, consisting typically of two handpicked Lancers and two Lumens. Vanguard outfits report directly to one Overseer, who controls and dispatches the outfit as they see fit. Overseers can control up to a dozen Vanguard Outfits each, although in times of war the Overseers may elect new Vanguards to maintain a balance for the Alliance. Vanguards selected in this way are often issued a probationary Vanguard status, and must relinquish their title either when the conflict is over or when their services are no longer needed. Lancers & Lumens Since the dawn of the Order, the Vanguard has split into two distinctive classes: The Lancers and The Lumens. Lancers are the fundamental strong arm of the Seeker Order. Lancers come typically from a military or defense background of some kind. The Lumens are the medical, research, and intelligence arm of the Seekers. In order to become a Lumen, candidates must exhibit well above-average IQ, outstanding test scores, a record of Federation or Empire military or academic service, and the desire to advance the scientific understanding of the galactic community at large. Seekers come from all walks of life, and hail from each of the ten inhabited worlds within the Vera Galaxy, from both the Vorta and Hydrae systems––although it is noteworthy that as little as 12% of all Seekers originate from any planet within Hydrae. This fact has been the source of much controversy within Alliance politics over the last two centuries. Culture and Practices Every Lancer or Lumen joins the Seekers for a similar reason: the strong desire to explore the Galaxy, expand Alliance colonies, advance research, keep the peace, establish interstellar trade routes, and further public support for the Alliance in all aspects of galactic life. Lancers and Lumens each work in Divisions consisting of 24 operatives, a combination of 12 Lancers and 12 Lumens working together to gather intelligence from the farthest reaches of Vera. Ambitious Lancers and Lumens may choose to apply to join a Vanguard Outfit, to work under a Vanguard Seeker in order to one day be considered for Vanguard candidacy. Elite Seekers who move up through the ranks may eventually find themselves in a position to become an Overseer after they have served a long career in the Order, however, as most Overseers are elected in their late 50s or early 60s and serve until death, positions on the Overseer Council seldom become available. Category:Politics Category:Seekers